


Star Wars One Shots

by JediSkywalker92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hurt Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediSkywalker92/pseuds/JediSkywalker92
Summary: Star Wars one shots, consisting mostly of Luke and Vader
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 23





	Star Wars One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write for a while but couldn't find it in me. This is my first fic. Have some more ideas in mind for more one shots. Hope it brings some joy to your day. This work is not Beta read.

Once in Orbit above Hoth Vader immediately knows that is where the Rebels are hiding. He can sense Luke down on below, his force signature wavering, something is wrong! He turns to the officer closest to him 

“Prepare my shuttle to leave immediately” 

“Yes Lord Vader, shall we send reinforcements to attack the Rebel base?” 

“That can wait till after I get what I’ve come for, I don’t want any interference” Vader makes his way towards his personal hanger getting ready to depart towards the icy planet below.

His son is further away from the Rebels, this concerns him, the force is yelling at him, DANGER! He feels Luke’s force presence get closer and closer as he navigates through the snow. He spots an opening, a cave, he hurries in and what he sees makes him stop in his tracks. Luke Is hanging upside down unconscious while further down he can hear a Wampa roaring. He immediately ignites his saber, cutting Luke down from what held him upside down, catching him as he falls. He sets Luke down behind him as the Wampa starts heading their way and Luke starts to stir.

Luke starts to come back to consciousness, the first thing he feels is that he is hurting all over. He suddenly remembers what happened, how that Wampa clawed him and knocked him out. He let out a groan from the pain and coldness he was feeling. He noticed a big black figure wondering if he was dreaming now. That greatly unnerved him, and he scooted backwards trying to get away

“Stay there young one” came a booming voice. 

Vader?! "No! You can’t be here” He tried to get away but he couldn’t find it in himself to run away as if something was holding him still now. 

Vader knew Luke was awake now and was starting to get away so he was holding him down with the force, all while he ended up slashing the Wampa effectively incapacitating it. As soon as he did he turned around and quickly picked Luke with surprising gentleness.

“No! let me go!” 

“I will be doing no such thing, you will be coming with me to the Executor” Luke was trying his best to get out of Vader’s hold, even in his weakened state but that only made Vader’s hold strengthen.

Luke had almost forgotten about his injuries, all he can think of now was who he was with, and where he was going. He was sure thing was going to end badly, he tried to get out of Vader’s grip but it was of no use. SLEEP he thought he heard in the back of his mind and then he started to get very sleepy and then he was in a deep sleep. 

Vader observed Luke as this was the first time he got this close with no resistance. He looks so peaceful, so much like her, he thought. “I will protect you; no harm will come to you my son”


End file.
